Tresspasser's in Southtown
by Bleeding Sins
Summary: Another tournament is about to take action, but a big interruption takes place instead!(a result of Mysty playing too much CvsSNK^^) Rating maybe changed later on..THE EVER SO....UHH... YEAH! CHAPTER 4 IS HERE! THE INSANITY!!! ^_^'
1. Default Chapter

Introduction  
  
Grabbing his martini, and sipping it quietly, M. Bison starred out the window of his private plane. "So this is Southtown? It doesn't look as pathetic as I thought." Turning to his employer, the New York boxer, Balrog, he asked, "Don't you agree?"  
  
Balrog just spat and shook his head, "Not as pathetic, but still pitiful."  
  
Bison chuckled, "Balrog, stop being so stiff. I have the perfect opponent planned out for you." he snapped his fingers and Juni and Juli approached him, "As for you my dolls, I'm having trouble picking out your opponents."  
  
Juli and Juni just nodded, staying silent.  
  
"I do have Cammy in Southtown already, she'll scope someone out."  
  
"Speaking of Cammy. " Balrog cleared his throat, receiving permission to go on, "Has she reported in yet?"  
  
Bison nodded, "She has, indeed. She heard of Kusanagi's plans of how to deal with us. It seems he has Benimaru on Vega's trail... Clever, those Kusanagi's are."  
  
"What about Yagami?" Balrog asked, "We can't just shrug him off. Even in his Orochi mode, he's more dangerous than Blanka. What are we going to do about him?"  
  
"Balrog, patience." Bison reassured, "I'm sure Iori Yagami will be no trouble to us."  
  
"He thinks he's so clever..." a blonde stuartess whispered, listening to the conversation between a wall that separated her from Bison. "M. Bison, not worried about Yagami?... Something is up..."  
  
"Sire," Juli spoke in her depressed tone, "It sounds like you have everything under control. We know nothing about these King of Fighters. Yet you worry about nothing?"  
  
Bison nodded, "Indeed, dear Juli. We have our spies, Vega and Cammy, in Southtown giving us information. Geese Howard knows we are coming, so he probably has his own spies around."  
  
"Do you mean, on this very plane?!" Juni exclaimed.  
  
Bison just smirked and sipped his martini.  
  
The stuartess grinned herself and stepped out from the wall, to the doorway. "Would you like another martini, monsieur?" she asked in a totally fake, French accent. Her voice sounded hateful.  
  
"Oui, Mademoiselle." Bison answered, nodding his head to Juni, Juli and Balrog.  
  
Balrog slammed his fist into his other palm and charged after the stuartess. The woman just kept her smirk and jumped over Balrog, tearing off her uniform. Her clothes underneath were a red tank and blue jeans.  
  
Balrog growled and turned around. He charged after he again.   
  
The stuartess flicked some blonde hair from her face and jumped over Balrog, again. This time, she grabbed his neck around her arms in mid-air, slamming him to the ground. Balrog cried out as his back arched up, a few bones cracking could be heard.  
  
Juli clutched her fists and was about to charge at the stuartess until Bison sat up and commanded her to stop. Juli was hesitant, but obeyed. Bison approached the stuartess, studying every inch of her body, disgustingly.  
  
The stuartess just stayed silent, breathing heavily.  
  
Bison chuckled and began circling the stuartess, to a get a better look of her. Balrog got up and the other three surrounded her as well. "I know you." Bison explained, "Your a friend of the Garou Densetsu team. Blue Mary!"  
  
"Bingo, Bison!" Mary spat, readying her fighting position, "Now if you don't mind, I have to take you and your little posse here, down!"  
  
Bison tisked, shaking his head in disappointment, "Go right ahead and try. But you will fail. An innocent girl like you? Fighting alone?! Your such a fool!"  
  
"She's not alone." a raspy voice answered.  
  
Bison quickly turned around and saw a man dressed in casual black. He was holding a knife to Juni's throat, keeping the doll from struggling violently.  
  
"Ryuji Yamazaki!" Balrog exclaimed.  
  
Bison couldn't hold back the compliments. "So it is. Ryuji Yamazaki, I've heard so much about you. Your very clever."  
  
"Merci." Yamazaki answered, not holding back the temptation to mock Mary.  
  
The plane went silent. Everyone starring eachother down. Suddenly, Mary let out a battle cry and kicked Balrog across the face. With fast reflexes, Yamazaki slit Juni's throat and threw the doll to the ground. Bison's eyes widened as he watched his creation fall to the floor, blood staining the floor.  
  
"Juni!!" Juli growled. Swearing a quick vengeance, the older looking doll charged towards Yamazaki.  
  
Yamazaki grinned demonically as usual. He cleaned his bloody knife real quick, and waited for Juli's attack.  
  
It was to Yamazaki's surprise when Juli jumped over him, landing behind Mary. The doll quickly locked Mary's hands behind her back, giving Balrog an easier chance at socking her in the face. Yamazaki turned around, angrily, to the sound of Mary's cries. He was quick to her aid, and swiped his knife at Balrog, almost un-noticeably.  
  
"Argh!" Balrog growled, turning to Yamazaki, punching him in the face.   
  
Yamazaki fell back, tripping over a chair. Balrog smirked in victory until Mary came up behind him, kicking Balrog from the back of his head. Balrog soon fell over, giving Yamazaki enough time to recover and finish his battle with Balrog. Mary went back to Juli.  
  
Bison couldn't take this anymore. He fled to the pilot room, ignoring the others duking it out. He busted the door down and commanded urgently, "Pilot! Take this plane down, now!"  
  
A southern chuckle was the reply. Bison's eyes widened as the pilot's chair turned around very slowly. Sitting there, legs crossed was a man almost as built as Yamazaki. A red and white striped bandana covered his blonde hair, an opened up blue jean jacket and blue jean pants. Bison also noticed the red cane, set next to him.  
  
"Billy Kane!" Bison almost choked.  
  
"So you do know me!" Billy winked, "Glad to hear it, pops!" Billy stood up, grabbing his cane. He readied his fighting position.  
  
Bison growled and turned back to the passenger room. Juli and Juni were already out and Balrog was barely holding up. Bison had had enough. His fists glowed as he turned to Billy.  
  
"You think your so clever, Kane?!" Bison growled through gritted teeth, "Now you die! Your body will be a nice present for Geese Howard!" he charged towards Billy, with his psycho crusher!  
  
Billy's eyes widened and jumped it quickly. He ran to Yamazaki and Mary, opening up a door, "Retreat!" he called, pulling on a back-pack.  
  
Yamazaki nodded and slid his on as well. He headed towards the door, violent winds trying to pull him back. He gave one more look at the few Street Fighters then saluted. "Avoir!" he called out, as he jumped out of the plane.  
  
"We'll finish this at the tournament!" Billy warned, jumping out as well.  
  
Mary winked and blew Bison a kiss. She stepped one foot out of the plane and then was stopped by a hard grasp to her shoulder. Mary shrieked as Bison pulled her back in and shut the door.  
  
As Billy opened his parachute, he saw Mary get pulled back in. "No! Mary!!!" He cried out, helplessly.  
  
Bison laughed demonically, pulling Mary to him, "What a beautiful prize Howard has given me!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
A.N: Well, thats the intro! ^_^ Please tell me what you think. If I get good  
reviews I will continue because I really love this story and have so much  
planned for it! If you have any questions, comments or anything else, don't  
hesitate to e-mail me: beautifuldreamer_007@hotmail.com 


	2. Encounters

A.N: So sorry for the long awaited Chapter 2! You know, school happens  
and laziness happens. ^^; I want to thank everyone for all the  
reviews! I really appreciate them. I'm not sure if this chapter  
is as good as the first one. I think I rushed through this one but  
I'll let you decide! Enjoy!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Encounters  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea, Karin?!" Sakura whispered, fearfully, staying closely behind Karin.  
  
The rich, high school girl just shrugged and kept walking on. Sakura eyed the gloomy prison building before them. It was a big brick building, electrical fences surrounding everywhere and signs all over the place saying, "Beware: Street Fighter Cody is jailed here. Please pertain caution before entering."  
  
Sakura gulped as she saw these signs. "Karin, I'm not so sure about this!!!"  
  
Karin just kept on ignoring Sakura and muttered to herself, "Hmm, he said he'd be right infront of this window at 2pm... where is he?!" Karin glanced at her watch, then starred at the wall.  
  
"Karin, what are you talking about?" Sakura asked in a shakey voice.  
  
Just then, some kind of war cry could be heard and a part of the brick wall fell to the ground. Standing behind the rubble was none other than the trouble-maker, Cody. He had a wide grin on his face.  
  
Karin sighed, placing her hands to her hips, "Could you be loud enough?! The cops will be around any minute. And how do you think you'll get around this electrical fence, here?!"  
  
Cody shrugged, which wasn't easy since he was still cuffed, "Whew!" he called out, "Don't sweat it, babe! This isn't the first time I've escaped. This fence ain't nothing."  
  
Karin crossed her arms and waited for Cody to make a move. Sakura stayed behind Karin, eyeing Cody nervously. Cody was just laughing nervously and scratching his dirty blonde hair.  
  
"Well... lets see. How did I escape last time?..." Cody dropped his hands and began to think.  
  
"Figures." Karin sighed.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Cody exclaimed, "I think Guy helped me."  
  
Karin shook her head, "Cody, stay put. I'll bring my limo over here. Try not to cause any more trouble."  
  
"Sure thing!" Cody winked.  
  
~*~  
  
Kyo sipped his coffee and eyed his blonde friend infront of him. Benimaru looked absolutely miserable. His eyes were half open, starring at the white coffee cup before him. His hair was down, a bit ratted in his face. Which has never happened!  
  
Kyo set his cup down on the cafe's table and cleared his throat before speaking. "Beni, were you up all night hunting down Vega? You look terrible."  
  
Benimaru sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "It was him, Kyo. I know how Vega is."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked.  
  
"Vega! I'm talking about what Vega did, damnit!" Benimaru exclaimed, slamming his fists down on the table.  
  
The cafe went quiet. All eyes were on Benimaru.  
  
Kyo sighed and shook his head, "Go on, Beni." he commanded sarcastically, "But can you make it so only I can hear?"  
  
Benimaru also heaved a sigh and began to explain, "I saw Vega attack that innocent woman. I tried to protect her. But that disgusting bastard took her! He got a taste of her whole body then fled. He fled like the selfish coward he is!"  
  
"Why didn't you stop him while he was taking advantage of this girl?" Kyo questioned, calmly.  
  
"It was too late. When I found her she was near death." Benimaru answered, "She. . . she begged me to go after him. So I did. But he wouldn't face me!"  
  
"I understand, Beni. But you can't take him down now. After the tournament these street fighters will be out of Southtown." Kyo tried his best to comfort his friend, "Geese will see to that."  
  
"Geese doesn't own so much of Southtown, anymore." Benimaru pointed out, "Besides, he's evil."  
  
Kyo couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, but still! Geese owns this town and he won't let someone like M. Bison take over. Maybe we'll be forced to work with Geese."  
  
"It won't be so bad." Benimaru said, in a sudden change of heart, "Except for the people like the Bogards, Mai and Joe."  
  
"They'll have to get over it." Kyo chuckled, "We need to welcome these street fighters. See how they like our tournaments. They won't be here for long."  
  
Benimaru shot Kyo a puzzled look. Until he realized what Kyo meant and grinned as well.  
  
The two were so into their planning they didn't notice the booth behind them. A blonde woman hidden in a red trenchcoat tried to act casual as she listened to the whole conversation....  
  
~*~  
  
Sweat trickled down the blood red hair of the blood-thirsty Iori Yagami. He heaved a gigantic breath, not pausing once in his exercises. He kept on pumping his arms up and down until counting to one-thousand. Done with his push-ups, Iori sat up to catch his breath. Jumping to his feet, the hungry orochi set out to the fridge.  
  
The cola can popped open with a hiss. He took a long gulp then headed for the showers. First, he went for the sink, lowering his head to the fauset and splashing cold water on his face. Taking a deep breath, and now feeling refreshed, he peeled the sweaty white oxford off of him and turned the shower on.  
  
Iori ran the hot water under his hand, waiting for it to get just to the right temperature. While waiting, he thought back to his exercises and remembered why he was pushing himself even more. Kusanagi, of course. He was beaten and humiliated by him again! And it was getting to the point where it was just plain ridiculous!  
  
Iori growled as the water became too hot and burned his hand. He turned on the cold water and sat up to remove what he had left of his clothing. Grabbing the waist of his pants, he lowered his head and smirked, "Waiting to see Yagami Iori himself in nothing? Or did you get the wrong hotel room?"  
  
"You knew I was here." a sarcastic male voice answered from behind, "You are more clever than I expected."  
  
"I guess I am full of surprises." Iori responded, turning his head slowly to the person behind him. As he had expected it to be. The man who obviously copied Iori's style.  
  
The man had blondish-red hair going foward and wired-framed spectacles squaring his eyes. He wore clothes almost exact to Iori's except it was a white jacket over a black shirt.  
  
"What I'm wanting to know is..." Iori began, clutching his fists as purple flames began surrounding his body, "Why are you following me into the showers?!"  
  
Kyosuke moved his spectacles even with his eyes as he laughed loudly. "Oh yes, Iori, I just enjoy watching KOF men bathe themselves. It turns me on." he responded sarcastically.  
  
"Hmph!" Iori spat, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his neck. He still kept his back to the Street Fighter, "Sarcasm. Thats all you are. Smartass sarcasm."  
  
"Oh? I'm hurt." Kyosuke answered in of course, his sarcasm. "Yagami, the irony between you and me. I've simply come to warn you about some up-coming events..."  
  
"Warn me?! Hah! Your a fool. Well, what is it you've come to warn me about? Get on with it so I can take my shower." Iori demanded, losing patience quickly as usual.  
  
"Haven't you heard, Yagami?" Kyosuke answered, narrowing his eyes, "We're everywhere. We're all over Southtown..."  
  
Iori growled, "What are you talking about?!"  
  
Kyosuke just smirked.  
  
~*~  
  
"Woohoo!" K' cried out, waving one arm in the air, the other steering his harley, "Now this is a chase! Right Maxima?!" K' turned to the motorcycle speeding next to him.  
  
Maxima grinned and looked back at the helicopter hovering behind them. "You always have to live dangerously!" he teased, chuckling deeply, "But what if we run out of fuel before them?"  
  
"Don't sweat! They'll just have to fly down and fight us! I'm not giving into any army or military or whatever they are!" K' remarked, speeding up a bit.  
  
Maxima rolled his eyes and sped up as well. "He'll be the end of me someday..."  
  
Guile growled and turned to his partner, Charlie, "Hey, Nash! Speed up! We can't let no puny KOF biker out-wit us! Don't you know how to pilot a copter?!"  
  
Charlie sighed, "Better than you do, Guile. Don't worry, they won't get away. If you have to, get your revolver and shoot at them." he suggested, sounding tired.  
  
"Hmm, not a bad idea." Guile complimented, pulling out a revolver from the backseat. "I haven't done this in awhile!" he saluted, sticking his head out the window.  
  
"Becareful." Charlie replied, shaking his head and keeping close eye on the two bikers below them.  
  
"Aren't I always?" Guile joked, aiming his gun at K's bike. He let out the first shot.  
  
"Ah! Damn! They're shooting at us now!" K' growled, slowing his motorcycle down.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Maxima exclaimed.  
  
"Facing these jackasses!" K' answered, bringing his cycle to a complete stop, turning it to the side, the tires screeching loudly. K' put his foot on the road and waited for the copter to land.  
  
Maxima sighed and pulled his motorcycle to a stop, "The things I do for you."  
  
K' smirked, "Just stand your ground." he commanded.  
  
Guile laughed, "Land this thing, Charlie! They're finally ready to fight."  
  
Charlie sighed, "Don't be so quick to judge." he shrugged and slowly landed the helicopter to the ground. Guile was in a hurry and jumped out before the helicopter was at a complete stop.  
  
Charlie jumped out next. K' and Maxima stood beside eachother, a certain distance from Charlie and Guile. The other two did the same. They starred eachother down.  
  
"This is it..." K' whispered.  
  
"Heh, come on rookie!" Guile challanged, stretching an arm.  
  
"I'll show you a rookie!" K' threatened, charging towards the military officer.  
  
~*~  
  
Geese Howard sighed and shook his head as he watched the short battle taking place before his office building. "Well, atleast K' can take care of one of those street fighters."  
  
Suddenly, the intercom went on. "Sir," a female voice reported into it, "Billy Kane is here to see you."  
  
"Send him in." Geese responded.  
  
Not a second later had Billy come crashing into Geese's office. "Geese!" Billy exclaimed, slamming his hands down on Geese's desk, "They've got Mary!"  
  
"Who?" Geese asked.  
  
"They got her! We have to shoot that plane down and save her!" Billy rambled on.  
  
"Kane! Calm down. Who has Mary?!"  
  
"Bison has kidnapped a KOF competitor!"  
  
"He has, eh?" Geese chuckled.  
  
Billy growled, "How can you be laughing at a time like this?! Mary has been held hostage and we have to go and save her! Tell me what the hell is so funny?!"  
  
Geese just smiled and clasped his hands together, he simply stated this: "Well then, if Bison likes to play that game I guess I'll roll the dice as well..." 


	3. The Streets of Southtown

So sorry for the long awaited chapter 3. I had to plan alot on this one.  
Like chapter 2, this one is still meeting the capcom and snk characters.  
I forgot a bar scene in chapter two, but i didnt in this one! ^_^  
Well, enjoy the fic! Don't hesitate to tell me what you think in the  
reviews!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Streets of Southtown  
  
  
As soon as K' flung his firey fist towards Guile's face, a metal cuff en-circled it. K' cried out as Guile locked that arm behind K's back. He quickly grasped the other arm, cuffing them together.  
  
"K'!" Maxima called, running to his friend's aid. But Charlie was quick to pull out his gun and jump infront of Guile and K'. Maxima stopped and growled, lifting up his arm revealing his wrist arsenal.   
  
Guile ignored the two gun-man and grabbed a chunk of K's hair, his fingers digging into the scalp. Guile pulled K's head back towards his, ignoring K's cries of anger. "Its nothing personal, Dash." Guile whispered into the other's man ear, "The government heard about the N.E.S.T's project and want you for some experiements. They hired me and Charlie since we're the best in our field."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?!" K' spat.  
  
Guile smirked and laughed shortly, "Its my job. I don't leave my victoms clueless. I wouldn't chase you down in a helicopter for nothing. Now tell your friend to back off and we won't harm him."  
  
K' laughed, trying to jerk away from Guile but finding it to no avail, "Maxima doesn't give into you pansy military threats! You guys are nothing but cowards. All you do is follow the orders of others!"  
  
This comment angered Guile. The American fighter growled and kneed K' in the back. K' cried out in pain, arching his back the way it was sent as blood flew out from his mouth. "I fight for my country, you science experiement shit! I won't take beef from someone who was created in a lab to clone the best fighter in Southtown!"  
  
K' growled, looking at Guile from the corner of his eye, "You got the wrong man. I am not a clone! That was Krizalid. Why don't you go to N.E.S.Ts base! Then you'll know."  
  
Guile looked at Charlie, who still had his gun pointed to the silent Maxima. He looked back at K', "I told you, kid. I'm following government orders. I could care less if your the clone or not. I was sent to capture a K' Dash. Besides, you can't fool me. I heard all about the N.E.S.Ts base exploding back in 1999."  
  
K' smirked and looked at the military man from the corner of his eye. His gloved hand began to burn...  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
In the high mountains of Japan, a very built dark figure stood silently. His arms were spaced from his sides, his very large hands were in a fist. He grunted and closed his eyes, concentrating. He spread his large feet apart and bent his knees a bit as reddish, firey aura surrounded his body. The mountains shook violently as the aura grew bigger.   
  
The figure made no noise while charging up this incredible power. A few seconds later, he let it go and the mountains stood still.  
  
All became silent again...  
  
~*~  
  
Mary Ryan stepped out of the dressing room and peered at the mirror infront of her. She groaned in disgust, studying her outfit. She spun around, studying the back, groaning even more.  
  
The blonde fighter wore a gold bikini top designed with silver lining, her bottoms was a very short and very tight gold skirt with a slit ending at the waist. Around her neck was a black choker with a hook at the front, she knew Bison had the attachments. Her shoes were also gold, a six inch heel with a small gold strap around the ankle.  
  
The door to her locked room opened and Juni stepped in. For someone who had no emotions, she sure snickered at the attire Mary was being forced to wear. Mary gritted her teeth and held her tounge.  
  
Juni approached Mary and forcefully turned her towards the mirror. She sat Mary down and tied the blonde fighter's hair in a tight bun, letting some blonde strands slip out. She spoke understandingly and demanding, "Bison awaits you in his quarters. You will come with me. From now on you are no longer a KOF competetor. You belong to Bison and will always belong to him. Understand?"  
  
Mary spat and glared at Juni from the mirror, "You can trap me in this filth you call home. But you can never take my Garou Densetsu spirit. My teammates will come for me!"  
  
Juni looked back at Mary and made no emotional response. She just simply said, "We shall see about that, Blue Mary. Lets go, now. Bison doesn't like to be kept waiting."  
  
~*~  
  
First came a sound of a window shattering, then the sound of a man screaming in agony, then the sound of a body hitting the pavement. A few seconds later, came the sound of another man's victorious chuckle.  
  
Kyosuke approached the shattered window and looked at the ground below. He smirked at the sight of Iori Yagami lying in a bloody puddle, unconcious and humiliated. "My my, Iori. It looks like you've broken the hotel window. You know how much damages cost these days?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Kyosuke laughed again, "No reply, eh? I see then. I hope you remember this day. Remember the day you were beaten... by a mere high school brain! Your not as strong as people say you are. Sad to say, you disappoint me. Oh well. Goodnight now!"  
  
The Rival Schools student turned away from the window and headed out the bathroom. Just as he was about to close the door, he heard a groan from behind. Not just any groan... this one sounded angry.   
  
Shivering at the noise, he slowly turned around and gasped. His feet froze as he looked up at the dark, towering figure infront of him.  
  
Iori was now in his orochi form. His hair turned from red to purple, his eyes turned completely white, and his body was hunched over. He starred at Kyosuke, blood dripping from his lips.  
  
Finally finding his feet, Kyosuke backed away and stuttered, "Unbelievable! I didn't think the rumors were true but... you can actually turn into this demon!"  
  
Iori kept silent, except for his heavy breathing and took a step towards Kyosuke.   
  
Kyosuke let out a fearful cry and turned away, running down the hallway. The orochi demon let out a terrible cry and chased after Kyosuke.  
  
Running as fast as his feet could take him, Kyosuke turned many corners, trying to lose the demon. But found it to no avail. Iori stayed right behind him.  
  
After somemore running, Kyosuke made the mistake of looking back and was tackled down by Iori. He cried out as loud as he could but never got the help he needed. Iori was on-top of the student, thrashing at his young body and leaving Kyosuke no room to fight back.  
  
Soon the cries stopped and Kyosuke lay in the hotel hallway. Iori changed back into his normal form and collasped beside the student.  
  
~*~  
  
In the downtown bar owned by King L'Armour, things were their usual. King was outside of the bar, welcoming usual members and kicking out under-age non-welcome others. Duck King was inside, taking care of the music being played and Mr. Big was at a table, playing a hand at cards. Of course, he had a few women on each arm.  
  
After kicking out another teenage pervert, King looked up at the towering figure that was next in line. She cocked a brow then asked in an annoyed tone, "Mr. Howard? What are you doing here?"  
  
Geese cleared his throat and answered in his deep, sinister voice, "I am here regarding your old partner, Mary Ryan."  
  
King shrugged and allowed the next few people in, "Yeah. What about her?"  
  
"She was kidnapped."  
  
King laughed, not believing Geese. "Who does she think she is? Yuri Sakazaki?"  
  
Geese growled and grabbed King by the collar, pulling the female bouncer to his face, "Do you think I'm joking?! It wouldn't be so bad if she was kidnapped by someone else, but she was taken by M. Bison!"  
  
King gasped and struggled from Geese's grip, "Oh, I see." she narrowed her eyes and demanded, "Put me down." After Geese let her down, she continued, "What happened?"  
  
"I sent Billy, Mary and Ryuji on a mission. Something went wrong and Mary was taken hostage. I plan to call Bison and plan a tournament." Geese explained.  
  
"So why are you telling me this?" the blonde fighter asked.  
  
Geese smirked and pointed inside, "Because, he has one of his spies in your bar."  
  
"What?!" King gasped, turning around quickly. She looked in the direction Geese was pointing. She spotted a young, blonde haired man, sitting by himself in a dark corner. He had a rose to his face, his eyes closed. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at King. As soon as they made eye contact, King felt a chill run down her body.  
  
"How did he get in?" King whispered.  
  
"Didn't you let him in?" Geese asked, raising a curious brow.  
  
King ignored Geese's question and walked into the bar, approaching the silent blonde man. He looked up at her and grinned.  
  
"Yes?" he questioned in a smooth, delicate tone.  
  
"I don't believe I've ever seen you here, stranger." King greeted, sitting at the seat across from his. She didn't even wait for him to ask her to sit.  
  
"This is my first time here." the man answered, setting the rose down on the table. "Are you the bouncer? I'm quite amazed to see a woman doing such a dangerous job."  
  
"Get used to it." King demanded in an angry tone, "Who are you?"  
  
The stranger opened his mouth, about to answer when a sarcastic voice answered for him.  
  
"I'll tell you who he is."  
  
The man looked behind him and King looked up. She smirked and stood up, "Benimaru Nikaido. Whats up with you tonight?" King asked in a joking tone.  
  
Benimaru didn't answer as he watched the man slowly stand and face him. The two men starred eachother down for a short time before Beni flung a fist at the man's face.  
  
The man dodged it by dropping to his knees and swinging a foot at Beni's legs. Benimaru jumped the leg sweep and kicked the man clear across the face.  
  
The man fell back, putting a hand to his cheek. "My face... You... you hit my face!" he cried out, "How dare you harm my face! I'll kill you!"  
  
The man jumped up, doing a flip in the air and landed with a silver mask in his right hand. He slipped the mask on then pulled out three blades, attaching them to his right hand. After seeing this action, King knew good and well that this handsome stranger was Vega. The Card Carrying Psychopath.  
  
Benimaru smirked and charged up a ball of electricity in his hand and swung it towards Vega, "Rai Kou Ken!"  
Vega jumped over Beni and slashed at Benimaru's back. The electric fighter cried out in pain and fell to the floor, still screaming. Vega laughed and removed his mask, licking the blood from his claw. "Nice try Nikaido, but you should know whose the strongest, and more beautiful."  
Vega laughed again and placed his hands on his hips. He was too into his victory to notice Beni slowly get up on one arm and sweep both legs at Vega's. "Shinkuu Kata Te Goma!" he yelled out, spinning around in fast swings.  
Vega gasped and fell to his knees, only to be hit again in the face. Growling about his face being injured, Vega looked up at Benimaru about to speak. But as he moved his head upwards, he was attacked by a blue fireball. Which was performed by the bar keep herself, King L'Armour.  
Benimaru placed a hand on King's shoulder and nodded. She smiled and nodded back. Then the two looked down at their enemy, who lay motionless.  
Geese shook his head and walked over to his limo. Hopper opened the door for him and sat down. The black limo drove down the dark street.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
The tournament starts in chapter 4! Keep checking back for updates! 


	4. Quarter Quarrels

A.N. I really hope you enjoy chapter as I enjoyed typing it. Everyone  
who asked for Terry and Ken you finally got it. Well, read on!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 4: Quarter Quarrels  
  
  
The crowd roared when the young movie star, Athena Asamiya, entered the platform with her loyal teammates, Sie Kensou, Chin, and Bao. She flashed them all a pearly smile and waved to her fans. She flung her hand up, yelling out her famous taunt and spun around until she was in the fighting gear she enjoyed best.  
  
Her audience cheered more loudly after this bringing more confidence to the teenager. She winked and blew her crowd a kiss then made her way to the middle of the platform. The crowd suddenly got silent and everyone looked to the closed double-doors, wondering when they would open.  
  
One particular man in the crowd had the best seat in the house. He tilted his shades to his nose and studied the closed doors as well. He sighed, "Come on kid. Where are you?" he whispered, bringing his shades back to his eyes. He looked over at the movie star on the platform. He whistled and smirked, "She's not half bad..."  
  
Athena looked over to this man starring at her. She smiled nervously, seeing that this guy was atleast twice her age. But he was rich, like her. He did have nice blonde hair and bushy eye-brows. She tried to look away from him, but his starring at her was making her completely nervous. Chin also caught the man starring at Athena and approached her.  
  
"Its best to stay away from that street fighter." he explained to her. Athena turned to the old man and gave him a confused look. Chin continued, "Thats Ken Masters. One of the richest men out there. He's not on our side. So stay away."  
  
"Don't worry." Athena reassurred him, "I'll becareful."  
  
Chin nodded just as the double-doors finally opened. The crowd cheered and waited for the smoke to clear. Just then, a teenager a little younger than Athena came through the doors. She had short dark hair wrapped in a white head-band and she wore her school uniform.  
  
Athena eyed the young woman and stood ready. The opponent in return watched Athena as she stepped onto the platform and approached her.   
  
"I take it your Sakura?" Athena greeted, "Welcome to Southtown." she extended her hand out to the student and smiled, "May the best fighter win."  
  
Sakura smirked and took Athena's hand. She nodded and replied, "I guess I'll be winning then."  
  
Athena just kept her smile and backed away from Sakura, waiting for the first bell to ring. Sakura did the same. Ken Masters leaned over in his seat, awaiting for the fight. Kensou and the rest wished Athena good luck and left the platform and took a seat in the crowd.  
  
The audience began to count down, "6... 5... 4.... 3.... 2....1!" the crowd roared loudly as the two girls ran to eachother. Before Sakura could land the first punch a loud crashing sound was heard from the announcing booth. Everyone turned to it and saw a tall man clad in prison clothes standing infront of a table that was broken in half.  
  
Sakura watched nervously and whispered to herself, "Too early... too early!" she watched the prisoner scratch his scraggly head and paniced again, "No Cody! Go back! Go back!"  
  
Cody shrugged his shoulders and laughed. He pushed some guards away and headed toward the movie star. Athena narrowed her eyes and flicked her purple hair off her shoulders. She stood in a fighting position and waited for him.  
  
"I'll save you Athenaaaaaaa!" Kensou cried out running infront of Cody. The prisoner cocked a brow, looking at the young psycho soldier. He laughed and easily pushed Kenous out of his way.  
  
Athena sighed and shook her head, "Idiot...." she quickly looked back up and her attention was on the brawler standing right infront of her.  
  
"Athena Asamiya!" Cody laughed, "We're gonna have some fun with you!"  
  
Athena glared at the much taller man and heard some obnoxious laughter behind him. Athena and everyone else turned to the double-doors and saw Karin, laughing her head off as usual.  
  
Chin gritted his teeth and ran to Athena. He grabbed her by the arm and said, "We don't stand a chance against them right now! Lets get out of here!" Athena nodded and fled from the tournament as quickly as they could.  
  
"Wait for meeeeeee!" Bao cried, running after them.  
  
"Hey! Me to!" Kensou yelled, also running out.  
  
The crowd stood silent. Ken Masters got up from his seat and approached the three other street fighters. "What was that?" he asked, "Some plan you had. I almost bought it. Now they got away."  
  
Karin smirked and shrugged her shoulders, "Perfect."  
  
~*~  
  
Athena growled and put her sunglasses on, hopping into her convertable. "That was down right cheap! Those street fighters! Don't they believe in fair fights?!"  
  
Chin sat in the passangers side and shook his head, "Not children like them. The older and more mature ones, like Guy and Chun Li and Ryu. They will be better opponents. But your assigned to Sakura I'm afraid."  
  
The movie star and sighed but nodded. "Yes, I know. I just wish she could fight her own battles. That prisoner she was with seems dangerous. Whose taking on him?"  
  
Chin looked up and thought for a moment. He cleared his throat and replied, "I believe Geese said Ralf Jones is facing the brawler."  
  
"Ralf is an Ikari! He can take him!" Kensou winked.  
  
"Yeah!" Bao joined in.  
  
Athena giggled and started up the car.  
  
~*~  
  
Terry Bogard was at the usual Neo Geo arcade, enjoying a game of Garou Densetsu. Kids were crowding around the loud fighter, who kept losing and popping more quarters into the machine. Each gave each other a look of wonderment, wondering when the man will give up.  
  
"Oh! Take that! Yeah! No! No!.... no... no..... NO!!!!" Terry cried out and hit the controls of the machine. He dug through his pocket for another quarter and found it to be empty. "Darnit!"  
  
One girl giggled and said, "Maybe next time, Mister."  
  
Terry smiled and patted the girl on the head. "Yeah, maybe next time."  
  
"Well well, if isn't the famous Terry Bogard." a snickering, not really threatening, voice said from behind the Bogard.  
  
"Huh?" Terry turned away from the little girl to the smaller man in a pink gi leaning against a Pac-Man arcade machine.   
  
Terry Bogard was now laughing. He didn't even bother to get up from his seat, awaiting a challange. He just dusted off his hat and looked at the man, "Dan Hibiki! Whats a wimp like you doing in Southtown?"  
  
Dan growled and shook his fist at Terry, "How dare you insult the fantastic Dan Hibiki! I am here to take you down, Terry Bogard! So prepare to fight!"  
  
Terry yawned and scratched his nose. He kept his eye on the small man and whistled, "Wow Dan! Have you noticed how lame and old your threats are? And that pink gi? I am so terrified!"  
  
The kids in the arcade began to laugh.  
  
Dan growled, "You better be scared, Bogard!"  
  
"Surely your only here to play a simple fun game, like Pac-Man!"  
  
Dan smirked and crossed his arms, he knew he had the advantage now. "Oh yeah? Atleast I can beat such a simple game without wasting all my quarters."  
  
"Grrr.... what'd you say?!" Terry demanded.  
  
Dan shrugged, "I mean, I do have more important things to spend my money on."  
  
Now Terry was smirking as he crossed his arms, "Yeah, like on books on how to get a life! Or maybe lessons on how to dress better?"  
  
"Speak for yourself!" Dan insulted, "Your torn up clothes and dirty hat! When was the last time you took a bath?"  
  
The crowd cheered and waited for Terry to make a comeback. Terry just laughed and got up from his seat. He approached Dan, who seemed to be cowering a little.   
  
"Oh really?" Terry asked, "Well then, Dan. Why don't you take my clothes and wash them? Since thats all you seem to able to do right. I mean, pink! Come on, is it the new fad?"  
  
"Hey! I'm not the only fighter who wears pink!"  
  
"Oh? Who else then Dan? Huh? Who?!"  
  
Dan thought for a moment then began to stutter, "M... Ma.... Mai! Mai Shiranui!"  
  
"Dan, if you haven't noticed, Mai is a woman." Terry taunted.  
  
Dan gritted his teeth and shook a fist, "Thats it Bogard! Lets fight!"  
  
"Sorry, I'm late for a date. Maybe Joe will fight you." Terry walked past Dan, pushing the small fighter into a machine.  
  
Dan cried after him, "I'll get you yet Terry Bogard!"  
  
~*~  
  
Mary Ryan was dragged all over Bison's headquarters then shoved into a room. She landed on her knees and grumbled an abundunce of curse words before looking up and seeing Bison standing infront of her. He offered his hand to her. She just smacked it away and helped herself up.  
  
Mary glared at Bison and brushed her ratted hair with her fingers. "What do you want?" she asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Come now, Mary." Bison spoke calmly. He made himself comfortable in a tropical looking chair and picked up his martini, "I only wanted to talk to you. I thought you might have been bored in the prison cel I had you in."  
  
"I bet you were thinking more." Mary rolled her eyes, feeling disgusted.  
  
Bison just chuckled and set his drink down. He studied his little servant for a moment or two. "I don't understand why your not so important to Geese." he finally mentioned.  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Well, I just haven't recieved a call from Howard yet."  
  
"Your lieing!" Mary cried.  
  
"Now now, don't fret. I'm sure he's gotten my letter about the tournament and I'm even more sure your teammates told him about your taking."  
  
"Tournament?" Mary cocked a brow, calming down her own anger and changing it into curiousity.  
  
"I've arranged a tournament. It'll be happening in Southtown in just a few short days. The matches will be excellent!" Bison exclaimed then went on listing some matches, "Ken Masters and Robert Garcia, Guy and Kim Kap Hwan. And how about this action packed one: Cammy and Leona! My own Shadowloo member, Balrog will be facing Yashiro Nanasake."  
  
Mary rolled her eyes and shrugged, even though her shoulders were bruised. "So what? We'll beat your pathetic tournament and you'll be gone for good soon enough."  
  
Bison tisked and shook his head, "Mary Ryan, do you think thats all I've planned?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Bison smirked and simply stated, "The real matches will be to die for."  
  
Mary's throat suddenly went dry. She did not like the sound of Bison's voice as he said that last sentence. "And what about Billy and Yamazaki?" she managed to whisper.  
  
"Don't worry." Bison smirked, "You'll see them soon."  
  
Mary didn't respond. She just looked away from Bison and prayed for the protection of her teammates. 


End file.
